femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sister Nora (Sometimes the Good Kill)
Sister Nora (Krista Bridges) was the hidden main villainess from the 2017 Lifetime film Sometimes the Good Kill (airdate April 28, 2017). She was a senior sister at the St. Theresa Abbey, a convent going through a financial crisis, with her brief backstory also revealing that she was once in a relationship with property developer Joseph Kinsella. After he cheated on Nora with Sister Joy, which led to Sister Oona being born, Nora devised a twisted plan that was meant to exact revenge on Joy and also make Joseph want to get back together with her. Years later, Nora began her plot by manipulating Oona; she did so by hiding behind the vent in Oona's cell and posing as the "voice of the angels," coercing Oona into assisting her with her conspiracy by acting "bossy" and "angry" whenever she refused to comply with her demands. She also used the Abbey's secret tunnels to sneak around the complex unnoticed in order to throw suspicion away from herself. Her first intended victim was the current Mother Superior, with Nora trying to convince Oona to take her up a set of scaffolding and shove her to her demise. After Oona refused to do so, the evil Nora killed Mother Superior herself by taking a rock from the Abbey's greenhouse and then pushing the boulder onto her. While posing as the "angels," Nora chastised Oona and stated that not only was "it was all Oona's fault," but also that "confession wasn't enough for what she'd done," warning her to "keep it a secret forever." As a result, Joy was voted in as the new Mother Superior in a close race, but unbeknownst to anyone else at the time, her election played right into Nora's nefarious scheme. She let Sister Talia (the film's main protagonist) suspect everyone around her of possibly being at fault for the murders, while also knowing that Sister Jean's seemingly unfriendly, aloof, sarcastic, and slightly antisocial demeanor would eventually paint her as being the killer. Nora later influenced Oona into bringing a radio into one of the Abbey's bathrooms while Sister Mary bathed "as a surprise," which was followed by the villainess dropping the radio in the tub, killing Mary. After Conor, a handyman who Sister Faith was somewhat infatuated with, accidentally found a trap door that served as an entrance to the tunnels, Nora murdered him by having a truck he was working on crush him to death. Joy later assigned both Nora and Talia into taking Conor's corpse to the convent's cold storage room. Talia later learned about Oona's "voices" when she overheard Oona talking with said "voices." After Nora instructed Oona to "Deal with her," Oona then showed Talia her cell's vent, where she talked to the "angels." When Talia spotted Nora hiding behind the vent and tried to use a table lamp to see her, Nora made a pair of attempts to stab Talia's face with a knife, failing both times. With both Talia and Faith gone for the time being, Nora then manipulated Oona into trying to kill Joy by saying that she was "the wrong Mother Superior" and also that she "had to her." After Talia found Oona suffocating Joy using her hands in the film's climax (which officially marked Oona's heel turn and reveal as an unwitting accomplice), she separated them and then learned about what Oona's "voices" told her to do. Nora's villainous reveal as the mastermind behind the deaths came when Talia found her with a deceased Joy in the Abbey's infirmary, with Nora herself having already killed her. With her true nature exposed, the villainess then revealed that her intention was to have the Abbey closed down. After Faith entered, Nora pointed Talia's gun at the two women and continued to vent her motives for the killings, calling Faith a "whore" and Talia an "assassin" during her rant. Furthermore, Talia correctly deduced that Nora sought to have the Abbey partially converted into condominiums after its closure so that Joseph would "want her" again, thus allowing her to finally have "what life refused to give her." While Nora repeatedly told Talia that she hadn't been "saved," which was only part of her attempt to slowly move close enough to her and Faith so that she could then shoot both of them dead, the protagonist suddenly body slammed the villainess to the floor, and then killed Nora by pulling the gun's trigger while the weapon was pointed at her head. Quotes *"I finished off what her idiot daughter couldn't do. You shouldn't have left her." (Nora revealing to Talia that she is Joy's killer—and, by extension, the killer of Mother Superior, Sister Mary, and Conor) *"No. Just needed the chaos of the election to bring this place down. The hypocrisy of Mother Superior covering up the sins of her 'beloved' Sister Joy, the sniveling self-interest of Mary, the flirting... of a handyman that couldn't stop putting his nose where it didn't belong! And then, all I had to do was tell Jean about Joy; knew she'd fan those flames. You'd all eat it up like the little dirty gossipers you are." (Nora explaining her scheme and her motives to Talia) *"You're perfect bed fellows, aren't you? The whore and the assassin working for the Mother Superior with the illegimate daughter from the man who was supposed to be mine! (Talia: "Kinsella?") Was mine. Then she got her fangs in him. I could have left with him. I could have had everything." (Nora's villainous rant to Talia and Faith) *"No, I don't want to repent! I want what life refused to give me." (Nora refusing to feel regret about the people she harmed as part of her villainous plot) *"You weren't saved! Check your heart; you're the same! You're the same! You're the same sinner that showed up here years ago." (Nora's last words before her death) Trivia * Krista Bridges also appeared on The Hitchhiker as an unnamed villainess, on The Dresden Files ''as murderous werewolf Kelly Raskin, in ''House at the End of the Street as psychotic abuser Mary Jacobson, and on Ransom as tragic villainess Mary Hofstedter. Furthermore, she later played greedy kidnapper Rebecca Gold in the 2018 Lifetime film Her Stolen Past. Gallery Sister Nora Gun.jpg|Sister Nora holding Talia and Faith at gunpoint after her villainous reveal Deceased Sister Nora.png|Sister Nora after being killed by Talia Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Devious Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Electrocution Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mostly Heel Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Murder: Vehicle Category:Nun Category:Pistol Category:Serial Killer Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Vengeful Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased